is this a Ninja Zombie
by omegaangelwolf
Summary: I've recently got back into Naruto and a anime I watched a while ago called Is this A Zombie? and When I saw that Naruto had people being revived, or just simply put zombies, zombie jutsu's, and there families having certain heritages I figured why not make an AU of Is this A Zombie? and give Ayumu one of these blood heritages


Evening everyone i'm The Omega Angle wolf. But you can call me any of the three words in my name. Now I've recently got back into Naruto and a anime I watched a while ago called Is this A Zombie? and When I saw that Naruto had people being revived, or just simply put zombies, zombie jutsu's, and there families having certain heritages I figured why not make an AU of Is this A Zombie? and give Ayumu one of these blood heritages, After all we barely know anything about him from the anime series, he seems to live alone as far as blood relatives go and he seems to run the house moderately well. At first I was just going to give him only the Rinnegan seeing as how fitting it is I mean one of it abilities allows the user to absorb powers, but then I thought "Ah but that won't cover how he was able to copy Haruna's fighting style almost perfectly with his own modifications to suit his needs." Then I read what the Sharingan does and that just so happens to be one of it's powers. and I found out that no ninja had ever been born, Specifically born not put another ninja's chakara into themselves or they took someone with the eye justu's eye, like actually born with more than one eye jutsu. With that being said I will be trying to stay in the boundaries of the sharingan's and the Rinnegan's abilities. with the main exceptions of the Sharingan being able to copy people's abilities as well as techniques and movements, within the range of Ayumu's physical strength, seeing as how in Naruto mimicking muscle movement was pretty much the same as taking their power and the Rinnegan allows the user to change there bodies as though the reincarnation process through the eye justsu but only one at a time, and needs to take the time to change between two forms unless summoning any type of clones. Then Ayumu can make each one a certain form the Rinnegan's power multiple, or have all of them be in the same form as he is to increase his range of power. But this technique won't come in till a lot later on and will be used very rarely. Mostly because Ayumu has enough stress as a zombie on his mind he doesn't need a mind fucking from the ability to throw his point of view to six other versions of himself. So keep that in mind before anyone complains. I'm an Ayumu x Eu fan forever. because I usually like the first harem member in a harem anime to be the main love interest. Now with that being said there are exceptions to this rule that are either immediate or develop over time. but anyway this will be an Ayamu x Eu. Now on with the story this takes place right after Haruna is flung through the Tokyo tower roof. and Ayumu is left on the ground powerless as the king of night stands over him seemingly triumphed.

* * *

(prologue) Ayumu's POV

My name is Ayumu Akiawa. I'm a sixteen year old male zombie, with grey-ish to white hair in a simple hairstyle and brown eye, with magical garment girl powers that I somehow stole, from a magical girl named Haruna. Haruna was an underdeveloped girl as short brown hair, purple-ish eyes and a fang, she claims to be a genius, which is still up for debate. Heh, well I do know why I did take them but that's later on. I was revived by a necromancer name Eucliwood Hellscythe, or Eu as I call her, she's been living with me ever since, She has straight long silver hair and blue eyes and she clads herself in silver armor, and wears a purple dress underneath. I've grown to love her more and more with here being one of the few things I've got left to live for, though I so was scared of losing her that I didn't say anything about how I felt towards her, the irony. Haruna decided she was going to stay at my house till she got her powers back, however she was so paranoid about me being any form of pervert that if she even thinks I'm forcing Eu to do anything, she'd saw me in half immediately. Granted she had the worst case of ADD so I did get some time with Eu. But then came the second and biggest obstacle between me and her. Seraphim a vampire ninja with long black hair and green eyes. She ties her hair in a high ponytail and leaves a few locks of hair to dangle on either side of her face. she was, if anything, over developed. But I've come to the conclusion that she was some-what of a feminist. but after a while she began to show some mutual respect. though she was the main reason now that I can't get any time alone with Eu. I guess I deserve that much, I got so scared of losing Eu in the end I might not ever be able to confess to her. But every thing was going moderately well for my life, asides form the occasional abuses. but then one Eu's old friends came back to say hi. The lot of us where hurt pretty badly and Eu ended up leaving to keep us safe. Me being as stubborn as I am, was not willing to say good bye so easily. And after and incident that involved me exploding, then going through a mental trauma induced coma, we came to the Tokyo tower. But things went south then

I stood there in shock staring at the giant whole blasted through the corner of Tokyo tower. Haruna, and I had just tried to transform together to gain a power advantage over the king of night and for a little bit it worked. I looked over at the king of night angrily. While our attack manged to knock him down but that's all it accomplished, he stood up easily throwing his coat on the ground. I stood up as well. The sky was clearing to reveal the sunset.

I clenched my hand into a fist and ran towards the king of night. "FOUR HUNDRED PERCENT POWER!" I yelled as my fist shot the king of night in to the top of the window hard enough to crack the glass and bend the steal beams that supported it. The bastard got down and healed quickly and looked at me irritated. "Fine then I'll use five hundred percent." He said simply. within the instant he finished that sentence I was sent fly into the top part of the window opposite I sent him into. 'Damn it all to hell!' I mentally cursed as to the many other thoughts I had as my mind was racing at about four hundred million miles per hour. All Haruna's powers manged to do was bring the King of night and myself down to a literal equal stand off, neither side had an advantage over the other, and with both sides being undead they could theoretically go on like this forever without stopping. My thoughts were halted as i hit the window bending the steal beams and cracking the glass. As fast as my wounds healed they still needed a little bit of time but I forced myself to continue. "Six hundred percent power." I struggled out through the pain of the battle. "Eucliwood's the most caring soul I've met, she'd never cause pain to anyone." I stated angrily and in obvious pain pushing against the cracked glass. "So tell me!" I yelled then jumped towards the bastard. "WHY CAN'T YOU GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!" I screamed delivering a punch that was meant to hit his face but instead he blocked it by putting up his arms in an 'x' position. though it didn't do much good as my punch was clearly braking through his arms. "SEVEN HUNDRED PERCENT!" He yelled and round house kicked me in the chest. I could feel my ribs shattering and piercing my lungs causing me to vomit a gush of blood and sending me into the elevator making a dent the same size as my body.

Though before I could get up, I had one thought 'My zombie powers aren't enough, I need more power.' then time seemed to stop and I was in an area of darkness there was no sound i couldn't even see myself. It was just nothing. At least until I heard one noise that brought light to the area, just the sound of one drop of water hitting the ground. immediately the whole area around me lite up with a dark blue night sky with stars sprinkled on every part of it the floor was checkerboard design with dark blue squares and light blue squares that had faint stars shining in them. This was the second time I had been here, the first time being my trauma induced coma. But why was I here now? I was in the middle of a fight that I couldn't afford to lose, no a fight that I refused lose. "You already have the power you seek, honey," A soft warm and unmistakably familiar feminine voice said, it was the voice of my mother. I turned to find her only to see the area around me. "You just need to wake it." another warm supportive unmistakably familiar voice of my father said from behind me. I quickly turned my head again but this time the site brought tears of happiness to my eyes. There in front of me stood my parents who had died when I was young. My mother wore light blue kimono with white snow flake pattern from the waist and elbows down. her eyes where deep blue and hair that was the same shade of grey as mine, she wore a silver cross around her neck, and my father stood next to her he had emerald green eyes, and a face that looked like me showing the family resemblance, he wore a light blue under shirt that was the same shade of light blue as my mom's kimono and a light brown over-shirt. "You just need to wake it." Father said putting his hand on my shoulder while Mother put her hand on my cheek caressing it gently and smiling warmly. while I enjoyed this time I got to be temporarily reunited with my mother and father, but I was in the middle of one of, if not, _THE_ most important battle's of my life. "What do you mean I have the power?" I asked in a rush to get back to the battle. My dad smirk, "I wanted to tell you but not like this. I thought we'd have more time. Instead we ended up leaving you alone to fend for yourself." Dad muttered sadly but loud enough to hear, tears streaming form his eyes. I looked at him confused. What was he talking about? They died in a car accident when I was six. At least that's what everyone said. "Dad what are you taking about?" I asked confused. Mom looked at Dad concerned then back to me "Sweetheart, there is so much your father and I want to tell you. But now is not the time. There's a lot more to our family than your father and I got a chance to tell you." She said then the both of them closed their eyes and opened them. I was taken back by what I saw. When my Mom and Dad opened their eyes it wasn't the eyes that I was oh so familiar with, they were completely different. Mom's Irises became red with three black tomoe marks evenly spaced around her black pupils that seemed to slowly spin around said pupils. My Dad's eyes became light purple and with a ripple-pattern moving away from his pupils. "Our eyes have power that most can only dream of, and that other seek by what ever means necessary. The only people entrusted with these blessings were our separate clans." Dad explained trying to be as detailed but as quick as possible. "The Sharingan, the mirror wheel eyes, was blessed to be and my clan, and to your fathers clan was the Rinnegan, the Saṃsāra eyes." Mom said smiling warmly. My parents spoke in unison, "And now we have given birth to you, our child that wields both eyes. It's time for you to awaken them and use them how you please." Mom put her left hand on my left shoulder and vise versa for my Dad, My mother spoke first "First the sharingan, The mirror wheel eye of the Ōtsutsuki clan." A wave of red hot tomoe's formed around Mom's eyes and as they faded away as new ones formed farther down her arm creating the illusion that they where moving. When the Tomoe's reached my shoulder they burned against my flesh I hissed in pain wanting to move but my parents had me in a death grip, the Tomoe's surrounded my eyes and I saw my own brown eyes and i saw the Irises be come blood red and two black tomoe's formed on each of my eyes on the completely opposite sides of each respected eye. I came back to the fight with the king of night. I wanted to say something about it but my body wouldn't comply and kept me quiet.

"Still so new and painfully naive, Wait till you get to know her as long as I have." The king of night said. I became angered at his words, I slowly got up making sure to keep my head down so my bangs hid my eyes. "That's exactly what pisses me off so much about you." I said as I rose to my feet still keeping my eyes hidden. "You might have known her a lot longer than me but even still..." I trailed off looking up revealing my eyes had changed into sharingan eyes. "YOU STILL DON'T UNDERSTAND A DAMN THING ABOUT HER!" I shouted, the King of night's eyes slightly widened partial because of my statement and because my eyes. "EIGHT HUNDRED PERCENT POWER!" I screamed and then charged at him clenching my hand into a tight fist and punching him right in the face sending a large chunk of flesh, blood and bone from his face flying as well as snapping his neck back a lot. "EVER SEEN HER SMILE!?" I asked yelling I could see my eyes again this time as a two tomoe sharingan but at the moment I couldn't give two shits less about what my sharingan was doing. "IT CAN LIGHT UP THE ENTIRE ROOM! BUT WHY THE HELL WOULD SHE EVER SMILE AT YOU!?" I yelled angrily. "You little brat!" The king of night yelled recovering form my punch. My body moved on its own, I saw the slightest muscle movement coming from his leg and immediately my mind knew what he was doing. "NINE HUNDRED PERCENT POWER!" He shouted while trying to kick me but I already knew it was coming and my body moved on its own, from the knees up I bent backwards just enough to separate my back from the ground by the length of my legs from knees down, moving just as the kick came to where my head used to be. His movements seemed to slow down while i remained the same speed. When the kick missed my body moved again and I returned to my original position then grabbed his leg before it could attempt to reach the ground. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT MAKES HER HAPPY!?HUH DO YOU!?" I yelled at the bastard slamming my free hand, now clenched into a fist, into the side of his knee blasting the joint off completely. The king of night continually tried to land a hit but I saw right through his movements and dodged them with ease. but then I started copying his moves only mine actually landed. "WHAT ABOUT HER FAVORITE FOOD DO YOU EVEN HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THAT IS?!" I said Kicking him into the window behind him, he got a split second to heal but nothing major before I ran up to him and continually mauled him. "YOU THINK YOU KNOW HER HUH!?" I said yelling as I kept punching and kicking him blasting chunks of his flesh and bones off while he was pined to the wall which was slowly giving out. "YOU!" My sharingan started to change as I continued both my monologue and my assault. "DON'T!" The two tomoe's in each of my eyes moved around my pupils a little bit closer. "KNOW!" Then a black dot on the far side of each of my sharingan eyes formed. "SHIT!" The dot gained a small curved tail transforming into the third tomoe just like my mothers. With another punch the window behind the king of night gave out and he almost fell out but I grabbed was little was left of his torso and head and threw him against the elevator that he kicked me into now the doors busted inwards beyond repair and flattened form the impact. I walked over to him as I continued my speech. "Using her powers as a necromancer causes her pain, a lot." I slowly increased my haste as I went on in between breaths. "But it doesn't effect you because you don't give a damn about her life!" I yelled kicking him in the chest that was now healed a little but not enough for him to move or dodge. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and drew back my fist. "BUT WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU CARE WHEN YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT YOUR OWN LIFE!?" I felt my Dad's presence but it didn't effect my mood.

Another flash freeze happened and my dad was behind me with his hand on my shoulder, I turned my head over my shoulders slightly to see his Rinnegan was still active. "And now the Rinnegan, the Saṃsāra eyes of the Akiawa clan." the ripple pattern of my dads eyes continued beyond his eyes and moved along his arm and came to my shoulder to eventually my eyes, the ripples burned but I didn't try to resist. I saw my normal eyes become completely engulfed in light purple and a water drop falling was heard as black pupils formed on my eyes causing the ripples to appear. My father backed away from me then grind sadly. "Your mother and I have given everything we can to help. We're so proud of the so selfless young man you've become. I wish we could have told you more, but I'm afraid this'll be the last time you see us. We love you son." He looked at me with his eyes closed and tears rolling down his eyes his body stared fading away into blue sparkles. "Oh and one last thing. Don't let those other girls get in the way of your feelings towards that necromancer girl. Take it from your old man I was in the same position as you with your mother. I fell in love with her yet both our clans didn't want that. but I didn't let that stop me, you're living proof of that." with his last words he was completely gone, and the flash freeze ended. I looked at the king of night's withered body already starting to heal. My body switched to auto pilot as my eyes became Rinnegan eyes. "Eu may not be willing to kill you, but I'm not as merciful, NOT TO SOMEONE LIKE YOU!" I yelled between breaths, "Six paths of pain, Naraka path." A gasp from a surprised Eu could be heard as a circle of fire lite behind me and from it rose a black chard skull with a silver plating on its face, in it's eye sockets were darkness with just a red dot of light, on each side of it head was black charred demonic armor that reached to the edge of the circle of fire with two horns growing form where it's ears should have been. It's mouth opened wide and two chains lashed out of it and embedded themselves in the king of nights body. "Tell me something, DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HER!?" I shouted angrily. at first there was nothing getting more angry I pulled him back and slammed against the elevator door. "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION! ANSWER ME!" weakly the king of night looked at me and said "More than you do." I was enraged at this not just by the fact that I could tell he was lying but just by the statement alone. "LIAR!" I screamed the chains in him reeled in viciously tearing out what I could only assume was his soul. When the chains and the soul where no longer visible, the skull closed it's jaw then sank into the circle of fire. when the skull was no longer visible the circle of fire died down leaving behind a circle of ash. "Congratulations King of night, you're officially free. Free to die. Die and burn forever in hell. I hope it was worth it and that it's every thing you had ever hoped for." I sighed heavily as I sank to my knees from the exhaustion and as my eyes reverted back to normal.

the sun finally went down and night soon fell. Eu stood near one of the windows that weren't cracked or shattered. My strength replenished enough, I stood up and walk closer to her, stopping a few feat behind her. "Promise me you're not gonna run away again." I said softly but slightly sad.

"Promise me you're gonna stick around for good this time, please!" I said raising my volume

"You can't just keep living in fear of what could happen to all us. I'll take care of things no matter what." I walked to the necromancer when she didn't give me a response. As I grabbed her arms I heard her gasp in surprise. It was the first time I had really been this forward towards her. "YOU MAKE LIFE WORTH LIVING! AND MY LIFE DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING IF YOUR NOT IN IT! I'M NOT LOOSING YOU AGAIN! YOU CAN TRY AND FIGHT IT BUT I'M NOT LETTING GO UNTIL YOU PROMISE ME TO STAY!" I yelled fighting back tears welling in my eyes. She hand her notepad behind her, the words written on it read 'Selfish. you sound like Haruna.' I closed my eyes only willing to open them when I knew she was responding

"I'm just letting you know what I want. Call me selfish I don't give a damn!'" I yelled tightening my grip. "Maybe it's time you did something selfish for a change like letting yourself get close to someone!"

'I understand.' her notepad read. "I don't believe that!"

"It's true." For the first time i heard her voice it was cutesy soft and loving voice yet still had no noise of emotions and yet carried so much of it at the same time. I was wide eyed. I let go allowing her to turn and face me. And first time ever she spoke to me with a wide smile on her face. "From now on no matter what happens I'll stay by your side Ayumu."

To say I was happy and relived was an understatement. I smiled widely and wrapped my arms around her embracing her in a warm and tight hug. "I can't guarantee that it'll be easy." Eu said

"I can deal with that." I replied

"but Ayumu are you really sure you want this? You're positive?" she asked

"You bet." I replied happily

"Is it selfish of me to wanna stay with you even though I'll more than likely end up putting you in danger?" Eu asked.

"No, you deserve to be happy." I answered honestly and happily

"I've always wondered if I could live like this, I guess we'll find out." I tightened my arms around her not wanting to let go.

"You're hurting me Ayumu." she said my eyes snapped open and I let go of her. "Oh sorry about that." I reached into my pocket and grabbed her hand with my free hand. raising Eu's hand up I placed an old piece of paper in her palm. It was the wish that she wanted. tears of joy started to well up in her eyes, and a small blush came came across her cheeks.

"Your wish. Did it come true?" I asked. "mm hmm" she hummed quietly. "That makes me very happy." Eu looked up at me and said "Yes, me too."

Our eyes where locked into each others gaze. Her sapphire blue eyes and my brown eyes not wanting to look away from each other. My instincts kicked in again and I grabbed her shoulders gently. "Ayumu, what are you-" She was cut off from her sentence, with all my courage gathered up into one act I gently crashed my lips into hers and locked them. I could tell Eu was wide eyed. But what really surprised me was when she kissed back, she put her arms around my neck as my hands wrapped around her waist. I felt the warmth running through my body. The kissed lasted for what seemed like forever until we parted for air. pink toned across both our cheeks. "Eucliwood Hellscythe, I love you." I said with nervousness in my voice. Eu pulled me in for another kiss. I didn't waste anytime giving into it. Again we parted for air after what seemed like a very pleasant eternity. "I love you too Ayumu Akiawa." The two of us closed our eye and went in for another kiss, when we heard something fall from the sky looking to where we heard the noise, which was the hole in Tokyo tower that Haruna was shot through. Ironically it was same petite women that was launched forming the hole that is now crashing through said hole. "IN COMING LOOK OUT BELOOOOOOW!" She yelled, before crashing. Eu looked dumbfound while I stared at the magic girl that crashed into the building. Both the Necromancer and I stood their embraced in each others grasp. Haruna stood up while going on about what she had done while gone. She did that instead of trying to get back here and help? The thought came to my head but I let it slide seeing as how it work out in the end for better. "I just traveled all over th-" She gloated opening her eyes, she was wearing an outfit that made her look like she was going on vacation while carrying bags that were loaded with souvenirs from various places, to see the position that Eu and I were in. "GET OFF OF HER YOU PERVERT!" screaming swinging one of her bags at me in an intent to smack me into the wall. My survival instincts kicked in, activating my sharingan so I saw right through her movements and dodged it with ease. This didn't seem to go noticed by the former magic girl, not surprising she has one of the worst cases of ADD and her equivalent of pride wouldn't let her stop. So she kept on swinging her giant bags of souvenirs, and I kept dodging each swing with ease. I carried Eu bridal style to make dodging easier that it already was though it made Eu's blush grow a little bit and Haruna get angrier. It kept going on like that, I was planning on letting it happen until The chest nut girl got tired and calmed down a bit, Eu had other Ideas. "Haruna please stop.'' She said simply and blankly. This stopped Haruna dead in between swings, notice that the necromancer had finally spoken and that my eyes became red with three tomoe's and two black pupils. "Whoa she talks now?"

I nodded my eyes still not changing back, mainly because I forgot about them still being active. I gently put Eu down before speaking."Yeah, it's surprising to hear her voice for a change isn't it?" I replied putting Eu down on her feet.

"Oh yeah and she's got a pretty cute one too. You should talk more." She complimented the necromancer. "Yeah totally." I said my sharingan still active. Haruna looked at me annoyed. "Duh, why do you think i just said that? And since when do you have red eyes?" This brought the attention of Eu and snapped me into remembering they were still active. "Yeah and what was with that 'six paths of pains' you used?" Eu asked. I scratched the back of my head sheepishly with one hand and putting my other hand on my waist while looking to the side. "Oh those, yeah well I'll explain that later, for now lets go home." It took a little bit but I got them to hold off on the explanation till we got home and got some rest.

* * *

Sera came home shortly before the rest of us did. The girls went to the bathroom to wash up before bed, me not having anything else better to do went to the kitchen to make tea while I waited. I was hoping that Haruna and Eu had forgotten about my eyes, While Haruna did unsurprisingly. But Eu didn't and apparently Sera had a few questions.

The girls finally came out of the bath dressed in their night clothes, sitting in the living room, before I came back with a kettle of tea fresh from the stove. "Oh you guys didn't head to bed?" I said curiously. The three of them looked at me. Sera with annoyance, Haruna with her quirky smile, and Eu back with her emotionless face. "We want to talk to you about your fight with the King of Night." Sera stated, I nodded and sat down pouring four cubs of the newly made tea. "I was a little disturbed when I saw Haruna flying through the side of Tokyo tower. But I figured with the amount of times I heard the sound barrier break, the two of you were on equal playing fields, the I sensed an unusual amount of power irradiate from inside."

"Okay then what makes that energy so special? And I thought you couldn't sense energy." I said trying to avoid explaining how I had a vision with my dead parents, my childhood or at least the bad parts, and then explain to them that my dead parents gave me a power that they said was in my eyes. "I can't sense most types of energy, maggot, but there are a certain few amounts of energies that I've learned to sense. The fact that it was one of these energies that I can sense is what makes it so special." Sera explained, her eyes closed and I swore I heard a shudder in her voice as if she was trying to deny something that was blatantly true.

"And what makes you think it was me?" I asked and took a sip of tea, then a thought popped into my head and traveled out my mouth. "And how the hell were you holding off the megelo's if you where busy sensing what was happening during my fight?"

"As a vampire ninja's of my clan a required skills to be remain observant even in moments of great stress and chaos. Anyway The power I felt wasn't feminine enough to be magic girl powers, Lady Hellscythe's power gives off a darker presence so I knew it wasn't hers, It was to lively to be within the range of a zombies power even if it was someone of the king of night's rank, then right before the underworld gate closed, signifying the death of the king of night, I sensed another energy of that was similar to that of a underworlder but more powerful than any in recorded history. Obviously I wasn't the only one who felt these energies popping up out of no where, and I was tasked to identify the source, I asked Lady Hellscythe and she told me about when you could dodge and copy the king of nights movements and modify them to do more damage in an instant, she also told me about your uses of the 'six paths of pain, Naraka path,' and when Haruna told me about the way your eyes turned red and you where able to dodge her attacks with ease as if you knew what, when and how she was going to strike before she did." The vampire ninja explained still trying to avoid what ever she was trying to avoid.

I sighed then looked at her "Look I honestly don't know what happened I blacked out, when I came to The king of Night was dead and when Haruna came in swinging it was just survival instincts." Sera became more annoyed. "Maggot did you forget to mention the part where you stole lady Hellscythe's first kiss?" She Stated angrily. I froze in fear of pain I looked over to Eu.

She rose up her note pad and it read 'she was going to find out one way or another.' which wasn't wrong

She flipped the page, a small amount of pink ting appeared in her cheeks 'beside think of this as punishment for lying to your girlfriend.'

'This is bad both Haruna and Sera look like their about to skin me- wait did Eu just call herself my girlfriend.' I thought to my self. looking back over at the note to make sure I read the note right, and I did read it right. she noticed this and flipped the page again 'I told them to wait till I tell them to, so you better tell the truth.' with a smiley winking face drawn at the end.

Normally I would have fantasized about what the note read coming form her, but I was at a lose of words. Coming back to senses I took a deep breath. "What happen was when the King of Night kicked me into the elevator, I had a need for power knowing full well the two of us were on completely even stand off. Then I had sort of a vision of my..." I fought back a tear. "Parents. They had told me that I had the power I needed already, that I just needed to tap into it. My mother griped my shoulder tightly and gave me what she called the 'Sharingan' or the 'mirror wheel eye of the Ōtsutsuki clan.'" I explained my eyes changing into sharingan eyes. Sera, presumably knowing what one of the sharingan's abilities were, threw two shurikens at me. Seeing how, where and when they were going to be thrown, thanks to the sharingan I dodged them with ease then grabbed the two shurikens out of the air and threw them back at Sera in the exact same way she did. Sera barely dodged the projectiles which severed a few strands of hair that fell to the ground. "Needless to say they work." I retorted with a small chuckle at the surprised look I got from Haruna and Sera, but returning to the explanation I was giving. "Then my Dad did what my mom did but he gave me something he called the 'Rinnegan' or ' the Saṃsāra eyes of the Akiawa clan'"

Sera's Eye's widened. "The Akiawa clan?" Sera said hesitantly as if she was afraid of the words. But I didn't know what was going on nor did I have any knowledge of the word. Then Haruna took notice at Sera's.

I looked at Sera with an eye brow raised. "Yyyeaahh, the Akiwa clan. Why does that mean something to you?" I asked. Sera looked at me nervous and a small amount of fear.

"T-the Akiawa clan in a clan of human ninja's that were feared and respected even amongst my clan, they were worshiped like gods." She said to a point where it could be mistaken she was an innocent yet traumatized witness of a murder now being interrogated by the bad cop.

"Were? what happened?" This conversation was starting to intrigue me. I had no idea about my family history and this being the first time I've anything relating to my family I was eager to hear more.

Sera started to become more and more on edge. "Su-supposedly the heir of their rival clan fell in love with the heir of the Akiwa clan and well the two clan fell. Both sides barely survived but the two lovers went missing." She said sipping her tea with shaking hands.

"And you believe that these two were my parents?" I asked. I hadn't thought about it much but I've heard of rival clan members that weren't important running away together out of love. But the heirs of both clans. I couldn't be that important could I? "Th-that's only what I've been told. But if it is true then that would make you the heir to both clans." I already knew that it was logic. "Wow Ayumu, you're pretty much royalty that means I can eat all I want with out a care in the world!" Haruna Shouted excitedly, before I shot that down. "I'm not royalty Haruna, and I probably never will be. My parents were probably just branch family members that met while grocery shopping or something." I said with a hmmph. "Oh come on! Don't be a spoil sport, this means you can do what ever you want! You could literally pay off Japan national income gross!" She continued happily

"Haruna that's roughly around seven thousand trillion yen I don't have. And if I was this 'prophecy child' wouldn't people from the clan have come looking for me?" I asked rudely. I don't want to be some clan head. I just want to be me and keep those I care about safe. "W-well I doubt either clan knows you exist." Sera said. I looked at her. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"W-well, did either of you parents bring you anywhere as a child." I was about answer but then I remembered. When they were alive neither of them ever took me any where. I just didn't mind it though because every time they came back it was like a wonderland, without the insanity. "No, they never did. But I was only six so I just assumed I was too young." I said.

"Well they must have tried to keep you a secret." Sera suggested. "Why would they want to do that."

"They broke their clans laws and ran away after starting a war, clearly the remaining members weren't too happy with them, so they kept you in the shadows while they got all the negative attention from the clans, obviously." Haruna said. "If you're in such denial then lets do a blood test." She said pulling a syringe out of god knows where. I sighed, extending my arm. "Fine if it'll make you happy." She drew blood eager to prove that I had some form of authority. Eu held up her not pad.

'where are you parents.' I read. I looked down "Yanaka Cemetery." I said painfully. The subject of my parents was dropped afterwards. Haruna came back. "Alright I sent the blood off to my head teacher, We'll being rolling in glory by the week!" She shouted. Still convinced that I was the next in line to inherit the control over both these clans. I figured there was no point in arguing with her. Sera still didn't explain why she was acting the way she was. I had taken a shower and went to bed.

* * *

I couldn't sleep though. I didn't want to know the truth. But it kept poking at the back of my mind. Am I really nobility?

I activated my sharingan thinking I could distract myself with something new. Who knows what else these eye could do. I focused for a minute, while staring at the roof. It disappeared from my line of vision to reveal the star filled night sky. 'X-ray vision, nice.' I let myself become entranced in the dots of light that were brought out even more by the black sky. My eyes began to become heavy with sleep. Turning off my sharingan so I wouldn't see through my eyelids. Though a thought occurred before I fell into a dreamless sleep. 'Maybe I should learn to a ninja, might not be that bad of a career idea.'

* * *

Wow that was a long chapter. please like this


End file.
